Solo Un Beso
by Luciel-San Friki
Summary: Ahora mismo, Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba entre su silla y una de las espadas de la gran Titania, la cual estaba hermosamente colocada a unos milímetros de su cuello. ¿Quién pensaría que un reto le daría tantos problemas? [NaLu Week, día 5: Reto]
1. Sólo un beso

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Solo el Fanfic es mío :3 Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Solo un beso<span>_**

**_#_**

—¡NO JODAN! ¡NI MIERDAS VOY A HACER ESO!

Entonces... Como decirlo... Bueno... Ahora mismo, Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba entre su silla y una de las espadas de la gran Titania, la cual estaba hermosamente colocada a unos milímetros de su cuello.

—Vamos Lu-Chan, no es tan malo—le dijo Levy mientras movía su cabeza para estar en la línea de vista de la rubia.

—Por favor Lucy-san, tienes que hacerlo—dijo Mirajane a su lado -la cual estaba vestida con su viejo atuendo de cuando era adolescente, sólo para obtener como respuesta una fuerte sacudida de cabeza por su amiga.

—¡NO! ¡JAMÁS!—gritó, llamando la atención de algunos en el gremio, los cuales al ver la escena, mejor miraron a otro lado.

—Lucy, no es tan malo como lo que nos hiciste—amenazó Erza acercando su cara a Lucy.

—J-Juvia o-opina lo mismo—comentó Juvia, la cual estaba en posición fetal.

—Vamos Lu, sólo es un beso—dijo Cana haciendo pequeños sonidos de besos.

Verán, nuestras queridas chicas -Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia y Lucy- se les había ocurrido la grandísima idea de jugar Verdad o Reto en la barra del gremio. Todo había comenzado bien, hasta que cosas un poco más serias -y raras, cabe decir- comenzaron a pasar.

Como cuando Lucy retó a Mirajane en usar su viejo atuendo y el hecho de que Levy -repito, la 'dulce e inocente' Levy— retara a Mirajane de insinuársele a Laxus (lo cual cabe decir que terminó con un Laxus desmayado en el suelo rodeado de sangre), que la rubia retara a Levy a que le dijera a Jet y Droy que ella y Gajeel estaban saliendo y que él estuviera con ella (también podemos decir que esos 2 siguen llorando en una esquina y Gajeel sigue en estado de shock en medio gremio), que Lucy retara a Juvia a que gritara a la mayoría del gremio sobre su colección de 134 muñecos de Gray y no mirarlo por 3 turnos; que Lucy hiciera confesar a Erza sobre su 'ya-no-muy-secreta' colección de libros "maduros" como ella le llamaba y que se pusiera su traje mas sexy solo para que Mirajane hiciera una video llamada con Jellal (vale decir que todo se puso rojo y la llamada se cortó), etc.

Entonces llegó el momento en el que Cana había decidido ayudar a sus compañeras, y cuando Lucy eligió reto, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir que: "Besa a un chico del gremio, a cualquiera, de tu preferencia." En ese momento la rubia se sonrojó y comenzaba a negarlo todo, llegando hasta donde estamos.

—¡NO!—trató de zafarse pero Mirajane la agarró de los hombros.

—Are, are. Lucy-san tiene que hacer el reto, al igual que todas las demás—aunque estuviera sonriendo, Lucy sintió como si tuviera mil espadas en su espalda—¿O quieres sufrir las consecuencias Lu-cy-san?—terminó de decir separando las letras de su nombre, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara por su espalda.

—¡YA! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡AHORA SUELTENME Y DÉJENME POR FAVOR!—gritó Lucy. Ella podía soportar a Erza, pero ¿A ambas? Ni que fuera Hércules.

—Entonces vé—le dijo Erza quitando la espada de su cuello mientras que Mirajane la soltaba.

—¿En serio t-tengo que hacerlo?—preguntó Lucy viendo a su alrededor.

—Al menos de que quieras afrontar las consecuencias—dijo Cana apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella, haciéndola gritar.

—Anda Lu-Chan—dijo Levy haciendo un puchero—Es sólo un beso y a quien tu quieras.

—O-ok—dijo la rubia levantándose de su lugar en la barra.—pero me las pagarán—y con eso dicho, fue directamente al centro del gremio, donde dos magos muy conocidos estaban peleando.

—¡Vas a caer princesa de hielo!

—¡En tu sueños cabeza de cerillo!

—¡Nevera con patas!

—¡Estufa andante!

—¡Stripper!

—¡Llamitas!

—¡Gray-sama!

—¡¿Podrían callarse un minuto?!

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y miraron a la rubia que estaba frente a ellos. Estaba roja. Y hablo de literalmente roja, hasta un tomate se pondría celoso.

—Gray, ve con Juvia, necesito hablar con Natsu.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó—¡Ya oíste sobre los muñecos de mi y aún así quieres que-

—Si no, Erza vendrá aquí en unos minutos.

—¡Aye!—y así Gray desapareció por detrás de un poste donde justamente estaba Juvia.

Natsu se quedó mirando a Lucy por un momento. Estaba mirando hacia abajo y moviéndose en el mismo lugar. Estaba muy rara.

—Oye Luce, estaba peleando con el Stripper. Y ahora actúas rara, muy rara. ¿Estas bie-

—Solo cállate ¿Si?—Natsu iba a contestarle, pero las acciones de la rubia lo callaron. Literalmente.

De la nada, Lucy agarró a Natsu de la bufanda, lo bajó hasta su altura y... Lo besó. Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio, a excepción de un gritó cerca de la barra, seguido de un '¡BAM!' Y varios gritos de preocupación y alegría. No pasó mucho para que ambos se separan y se miraran fijamente perdidos en el momento -por lo menos ella, Natsu se había quedado en shock-... O eso fue hasta que el gremio lo daño.

—¡Así se hace Lucy!

—¡Buen trabajo Natsu!

—¡¿Como Natsu consiguió una chica así?!

—¡Cuídala bien!

Lucy se sonrojó instantáneamente ante los comentarios del gremio y su mente solo le dijo una forma para escapar de ello... Correr. Y así, Lucy Heartfilia salió corriendo del gremio mas roja que un tomate.

—¡Oye! ¡Luce! ¡Espera!—Gritó Natsu saliendo de su shock mientras perseguía a Lucy.

—¡Natsu! ¡Llévame contigo!—gritó Gray tratando de seguir a Natsu.

—¡No Gray-sama!—Juvia se abalanzó sobre Gray justo antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta—¡Juvia necesita de su amor! ¡Juvia necesita a Gray-sama!—dijo abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

—¡Sálvenme!

En la barra, las chicas sólo pudieron observar la escena divertidas mientras que Wendy trataba de despertar a Mirajane, la cual se había desmayado con corazones en los ojos después de ver la escena.

—Oigan—dijo Cana, llamando la atención de las otras chicas—Ella sabia que podía ser un beso en la mejilla, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno—dijo Erza, viendo la puerta del gremio por donde la parejita había salido—Creo que ya se dió cuenta.

**_#_**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero<strong> **que** **les** **haya** **gustado**

**Si, si. Ya paso el NaLu Week (hace mucho xD) pero jamás termine los otros temas para la fecha! Este era reto, así que pueden esperar Refulgencia y Futuro no muy lejos xD!**

**Nos leemos pronto! Luciel-San~**


	2. Sólo callate ¿Sí?

**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es mía._

**_Querian segunda parte 7u7? Aquí tienen! Esta secuela/epílogo está dedicado a mi Bunny-San, Okima! Disfrútenlo._**

* * *

><span><em><strong>Solo Cállate ¿Si?<strong>_

—¡EXIJO SABER QUE PASÓ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Todo el gremio volteó hacia el grito, solo para volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

Digamos que la escena no era muy... ¿Bonita? Quien sabe.

Lisanna estaba usando su Animal Soul en modo tigre apuntando sus garras directamente al cuello de su hermana mayor, la cual a pesar de ser una de las magas mas fuertes de Fairy Tail y estar sonriendo como un angelito, estaba sudando frío ante la cara enojada y aterradora de su hermana menor.

...

De verdad que le había enseñado bien, estaría orgullosa... De no ser por el hecho de que actualmente estaba siendo amenazada.

—N-No se a que te refieres Lisanna.

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!—gritó la menor—Vi todo lo que paso desde que Erza apuntó a Lucy con su espada.

Mirajane se preocupó. ¿Acaso su hermana de verdad tenía sentimientos por Natsu y no los consideró? De verdad que era una hermana terrible, nadie merecía una hermana como ella, debió siquiera preguntar-

—¡¿Acaso no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado esperando a que eso pase?!—dijo desesperada, al fin quitando las garras del alcance de su hermana—¡Por Kami y todo lo grande!—Lisanna volvió a su estado normal y se agarró fuertemente del cabello.—¡He estado esperando como 3 años esperando a que esto pase en Edolas y nada! ¡Y cuando aquí por fin pasa, no estoy incluida! ¡Yo quería participar también Mira-Nee!

... O tal vez fue todo lo contrario.

—La verdad es que no todo fue idea de Mirajane.

Ambas chicas se voltearon para ver como Cana se acercaba a ellos con una botella de Vodka en sus manos.

—¿Cana?—preguntó la menor.

—¡Así es!— Cana puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros—¡Todo fue gracias a Cana-Neechan!

—Así es—dijo Mirajane cuando su hermana la miró.

—Ah ¿Y como lo hiciste?—le preguntó Lisanna.

—Tengo muchos trucos bajo la manga—le comentó.—Algún día te contaré.

—Será mejor que no lo sepas, no fue mi mejor experiencia.—dijo Levy entrando en la conversación.—Por cierto, Mirajane ¿Cómo está Laxus?

—Ya está en la enfermería pero aun no despierta—suspiró la albina—¿Y Gajeel?

—Me tomé la molestia de ponerle luces de Navidad—dijo señalando al chico que aún estaba en shock, ahora decorado con luces de colores y una estrella en su cabeza.

—No las entiendo chicas—comentó Lisanna, la cual se sentía totalmente perdida.

—Veras, estábamos jugando verdad o reto y algunas cosas se salieron de control—le explicó.

—Eso explica porque Gray se esconde más de lo usual y Erza no aparece.—dijo Lisanna mientras veía a Gray colgar del candelabro y a Juvia buscándolo desesperadamente.—Y hablando de eso ¿Natsu y Lucy no deberían de haber vuelto?

—Si, deberían, pero no me preocupo mucho por eso.—dijo Mirajane volviendo a limpiar los vasos.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que tengo mis contactos.—respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Natsu perseguía a Lucy por las calles de Magnolia, empujando a quien fuera necesario. Si hubiera sido una persona normal, la hubiera perdido desde hace tiempo. Por suerte era un Dragon Slayer y sus sentidos eran muy agudos, así que podía seguir su esencia.<p>

—¡Lucy! ¡Detente!

La rubia se movía ágilmente por las calles de ciudad. Era en momentos así donde agradecía haber entrenado tan duro con Erza y los demás. Después de haber cruzado la plaza, se movió rápidamente por las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento, el cual abrió y luego cerró con seguro, al igual que todas las ventanas posibles.

Fue entonces cuando por fin pudo pensar en lo que hizo minutos atrás y no pudo evitar volverse a sonrojar.

—Oh por Dios—caminó hasta su refrigerador y se tomó un vaso con agua fría—Que diablos he hecho.

De pronto, su ansiedad tomo lo mejor de ella.

—¡¿Qué pasará ahora?!—se preguntó—¡¿Que pensará de mi?! ¡¿Le gustó?! ¡¿Y si me rechaza?!—dijo caminando hacia su habitación.—Si no fuera por Cana y ese reto... De seguro no me va a querer hablar después de eso.

—No lo creo.

—¡Kyaaa!—Lucy gritó mientras dejaba caer el vaso de agua, por suerte era de plástico.—¡¿Cuantas veces debo decirles que no entren a mi ca- —fue entonces cuando lo vio.—¡¿N-Natsu?! ¡¿Como entraste?!

—Entré por la ventana—dijo señalando la ventana al lado de su cama.—Sí, si la abrí y no, no te diré como.—le respondió al ver como abría la boca para preguntarle.—Haz estado muy rara hoy Lucy.

Lucy seguía en un medio estado de shock. Seguramente hizo algo mal.

—Pero eso no es lo que quería decir, yo-

—¡Lo siento!

—¿Uh?—Natsu la miro extrañado cuando la interrumpió.

—Lo siento Natsu. No fue mi intención. De verdad lo siento-

—Lucy-

—De seguro de me detestas. No te culpo. Todo por culpa de ese reto-

—¡Lucy!

—No fue mi intención, Natsu. Enserio yo- Hmph!

Él había hecho lo inesperado

Mientras ella seguía dando excusas. Natsu la agarró de los hombros y... La besó.

Decir que estaba sorprendida, era poco.

Decir que estaba asombrada, era menos

Y decir que estaba encantada por su manera de besar, era un hecho.

¡Por Dios! ¡Natsu, su querido Natsu la estaba besando!

Pero justo antes de que le pudiera responder, él se separó.

—Solo cállate ¿si?—dijo mirándola a los ojos con esa sonrisa que le encantaba y repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho.

—¿Natsu?—Lucy lo miró con curiosidad después de que él la besara.

—¡¿Como crees que no te voy a hablar o que te voy a odiar?!—dijo algo enfadado mientras la sacudía por los hombros.—¡Por Dios, Lucy! ¡Si que estas rara hoy!

Lucy solo se había limitado a mirarlo, después de todo ni siquiera pensó que él la había seguido. Mucho menos para besarla.

—Me _gustas_ demasiado como para dejarte de hablar solo por eso.—respondió sonriendo.—De verdad que eres _rara_, Luce.

Lucy se quedó estática. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

¡Natsu le había dicho que le gustaba!

—¿Eso significa que te gusto?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Hablas demasiado, Luce.— y entonces la volvió a besar.

Tal vez sí hablaba _demasiado_.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que no muy lejos, en la ventana de su habitación estaba un gato azul con una cámara en mano.

—A Mirajane le _gustará_ esto.

* * *

><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este pedazo de Fail xD Merezco algún review?<strong>

**La verdad es que sigo en exámenes 7u7 pero sigo viva.**

**Hasta la próxima! **

**Luciel-San~**


End file.
